<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm So Full of Love I Can Barely Eat by prince_zale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281536">I'm So Full of Love I Can Barely Eat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_zale/pseuds/prince_zale'>prince_zale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Akaashi Keiji, Trans Character, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_zale/pseuds/prince_zale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for my good friend Brittie (@darlin_stardust on Twitter) for her birthday</p><p> Just some really sweet domestic shit and some smut.</p><p>This is the non-ABO version.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm So Full of Love I Can Barely Eat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>In a little house in a little neighborhood just outside of Tokyo, the Bokuto family came to wakefulness with the hazy morning sunshine and a certain amount of chaos, as always. Keiji and Koutarou stood at the counter, nursing their second and third cups of coffee, respectively, immune to this chaos. They watched their oldest son, already four coffees deep, pace and rustle around the house, responsibly gathering the things needed not only for his bookbag, but for the bookbags of his younger siblings as well. Keiji’s gaze went to their three youngest, Kiyoshi and the twins, seated at the table, indulging in tamagoyaki and pancakes drenched in fruit preserves and syrup, while their brother ran around for them. He would have to remind them to thank Kichiro before they all left for school.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Kou, apparently, had enough of watching Kichiro bustle about. He put an arm around his son and took the bookbag Kichiro had been holding. “Enough. Go eat breakfast. I’ll take care of getting the bags together.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Keiji almost laughed at the way Kichiro’s nose scrunched, as if he’d never been so insulted. “No offense, Dad, but the past six times you’ve put together our bags, you’ve either mixed up our belongings, or forgotten things entirely. I would put more faith in Kumo to put together our bags, and he doesn’t even have opposable thumbs.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Keiji couldn’t help but laugh - cackle, really - at the way his son positively shut down Koutarou. “Ah, here, let me do it. You can trust I know where things go,” Keiji offered, setting his mug on the counter and holding a hand out for the bag. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Thanks, Baba,” Kichiro said as he removed the bag from Koutarou’s hands and passed it to him. Keiji leaned in as Kichiro pressed a kiss to his cheek, then sat with his siblings at the table. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Kazu, Kimi, did you remember to pack your new volleyball shoes into your bags?” Kichiro asked his younger twin sisters. Each of them had their hair pulled up into ponytails, and they were wearing matching uniforms for their school, Kisarazu Shiritsu Hachimandai Elementary School.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Mmm-hmm,” Kazuko responded, nodding, mouth full of tamagoyaki.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We have club today, of course we did,” Kimiko said, before taking another bite of her pancakes.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>While the twins and Kichiro continued to eat, Kiyoshi stood, then seemed to remember his manners and looked to Koutarou, “Oh… May I be excused, Daddy?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Koutarou nodded, kissing the top of Kiyoshi’s head. “Go ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Thanks,” Kiyoshi said with a small smile. He took care of his plate, washing it up and putting it in the drying rack. With that, he scampered off to get dressed for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Chiro, do you know where Kiyo’s violin is?” Keiji asked as he came back into the kitchen for a moment. “I can’t seem to find it anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Kichiro nodded and swallowed, wiping his mouth. “Yeah, he accidentally left it at school. By the time we realized, and doubled back, the doors were already locked.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Keiji smiled and nodded, “Thank you, dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>It took another forty-five minutes or so before all the children were ready to go off to school, Kichiro in his high school uniform, and Kiyoshi in his junior high uniform. Keiji and Koutarou saw them off at the door, giving each of their children kisses before letting them go. “Be safe,” Keiji said with a smile, petting over Kiyoshi’s hair. The two girls would walk to their school just across the tollway with Kichiro before he caught a bus the rest of the way. Kiyoshi would take the bus that stopped just down the street. “Text your father and I when you get to school safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Kichiro rolled his eyes, taking Kazuko’s small hand in one of his. Kimiko held Kazuko’s other hand. “We will. We always do, Baba,” Kichiro said, giving him a kiss on the cheek before they departed. Keiji knew he would hear from Kiyoshi first, his school only being five minutes away by bus. Then he would hear from the girls as Kichiro dropped them off. Finally, he would hear from Kichiro, in about a half hour. Realistically, Keiji knew the children were safe getting to school, as he had been when he attended school, and that had been in the heart of Tokyo instead of in a suburb like they were, but he couldn’t help to worry. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As they closed the door, he felt Koutarou’s hand gently rubbing calming circles into his upper back. “Why don’t we go clean up a bit while we wait for their texts?” he murmured. Keiji leaned into the touch and nodded. Having a distraction would help keep him from worrying as much. He took Koutarou’s hand as they stepped back into the kitchen. The children had all washed their plates and utensils, so all there was to do was dry them and put them away properly. Even with so little to do, by the time they were finished, Keiji had received texts from all of his kids, and felt he could relax a little.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He and Koutarou were then going about putting away leftovers, Keiji watching the way Koutarou’s shoulders flexed in the tight tee shirt he was wearing. The years had been good to him. Even at forty, Koutarou looked every bit as strong as he had in high school. Sure, he’d developed a bit of a tummy, and his knees were starting to go bad, and he had more natural grey in his hair than he’d ever had when it was dyed, but Keiji still couldn’t help but admire his husband. Especially when his own body had softened almost completely - soft tummy, soft hips, soft, plush thighs; his chest had lost definition; his arms, while still strong, weren’t as wiry and lithe as they’d once been. Especially when his own hair had taken a salt and pepper quality to it. Especially when each kiss they shared still felt like the first.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Keiji stepped up behind Koutarou, wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist and nuzzling into his muscular back. He pressed kisses along Koutarou’s shoulder blade while his hands wandered across Koutarou’s firm chest. He could feel the rumble of Koutarou’s laughter beneath his cheek. “What are you doin’, Keiji?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go finish breakfast in bed,” he said, pulling the tupperware that held the remaining pancakes from Koutarou’s hands. He placed another kiss to Koutarou’s shoulder before stepping back and grabbing a pair of chopsticks. “Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji smiled a bit as Koutarou turned to follow him, and he could see the light flush on his mate’s cheeks. It wasn’t often he got Koutarou to blush, but when he did, he relished those moments. He led Koutarou into the bedroom, clambering onto the unmade bed. He held his hand out to Koutarou, beckoning him. “Come here, I want to feed you,” Keiji said, and if his voice was a little husky, well, so be it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Koutarou climbed onto the bed after him, Keiji let himself be pulled into a hungry kiss, gripping Koutarou’s biceps. He allowed it to continue for a few moments, before pulling away from the kiss, determined to feed Koutarou the bit of pancake he’d snagged into the chopsticks. “Here,” he murmured, holding the bite out to Koutarou, who took it into his mouth, humming at the taste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just as good as always, Keiji,” Koutarou said, giving him a sincere smile. Keiji couldn’t help but to beam back at him. He took his own bite before feeding Koutarou another. On the fifth or so bite, a bit of syrup dribbled down Koutarou’s chin, and Keiji didn’t hesitate in setting aside the container and chopsticks on the bedside table so that he could lean in and lick away the sweetness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He soon found his lips captured by Koutarou’s, ravenous and demanding as he was guided to lay back against the pillows at the head of their shared bed. Keiji couldn’t help the gasp into the kiss as Koutarou gripped his hip tightly. Koutarou kissed down his jaw and neck, making Keiji moan and roll his hips. They had barely started and Keiji already felt desperate. “Kou, please,” he begged breathlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already?” Koutarou asked with an amused smirk. “You’re so easy, baby.” Koutarou purred and kissed Keiji again, making Keiji flush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not easy, I’m just eager for you,” Keiji retorted, gripping tighter to Koutarou. “I want you, so bad.” He could feel himself getting wetter and wetter as Koutarou kept kissing him and teasing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Keiji, I’ll take care of you,” Koutarou promised as he pulled off Keiji’s shirt. His mouth immediately found a nipple, suckling, and making Keiji moan loudly for him. Keiji’s toes curled and his fingers fisted in Koutarou’s hair, tugging gently as his senses were overwhelmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koutarou continued down Keiji’s body, kissing in a line down his soft tummy, kissing along the waistband of his pants before tugging them off along with his boxers. Keiji’s cocklet was hard, and his lips wet with his slick. His hips bucked as he felt Koutarou’s tongue on him, lapping up his slick before taking his cocklet into his mouth. He couldn’t help but whine, especially as Kou’s fingers probed into his cunt, stretching him out, preparing him for that thick cock. His head tossed against the pillow, greying curls mussed up, his glasses askew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koutarou hummed around his cocklet and added another finger into him. Keiji’s hands flitted to Koutarou’s hair, delving in deep with his fingers and holding tight. “Koutarou! Kou, please!” Keiji begged, toes curling. “I’m ready, I’m ready, please, I want your cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koutarou looked as though he couldn’t be happier to oblige, pulling off of Keiji’s cocklet, fingers gently removed from his cunt. They didn’t bother with condoms anymore, so all Koutarou had to do was pull off his pants, then push into Keiji’s tight, wet heat. “God, Keiji. You feel so good,” Koutarou groaned, head bowing so he could kiss Keiji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji kissed Koutarou with great urgency, desperate for him. “Move, please. Move,” Keiji begged, then moaned as Koutarou immediately indulged him. His nails scraped down his alpha’s back, legs locking around his hips. “H-Harder!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koutarou smirked and set a more brutal pace, cock slamming deep into Keiji, kissing his cervix with each thrust. Keiji couldn’t help the loud moan that ripped from his mouth, nor could he help the way he arched for Koutarou. He was quieted by Koutarou’s lips finding his again, kissing him silly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji was not going to last long, not with how Koutarou had eaten him out earlier, not with how Koutarou was fucking him. He could already feel himself tightening around Koutarou’s cock, need ratcheting higher and higher with each thrust. “Kou, ‘m close!” Keiji whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? You gonna come for me, baby?” Koutarou asked him with a knowing smirk. He fucked into Keiji more quickly, making Keiji cry out and writhe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Daddy, Daddy, yes, I’m gonna come,” Keiji babbled. “Please, please, I wanna come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, come for me, baby,” Koutarou growled, his knot beginning to expand and catch on Keiji’s rim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keiji came with a sob, begging, “Cum in me! Cum in me, Kou… Daddy, please, I need --”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Koutarou’s growl became louder as he forced his cock deep in Keiji’s quivering cunt, pressing close as he came deep inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both left panting shallowly, clinging to each other as if for dear life. Koutarou leaned down and nuzzled at Keiji, grinning a bit as they both came down from their respective highs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you, Keiji,” Koutarou murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nn, love you, too, Koutarou,” Keiji breathed. He could barely keep his eyes open, exhausted from their escapades. He could use a nap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed Koutarou was thinking the same thing, as he laid to Keiji’s side and wrapped his arms around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They drifted off, locked together, happy and satiated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nine months later, they welcomed another little girl, Kohana, into the world.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, thanks for reading!</p><p>Feel free to hit me up on Twitter @PrinceZale18</p><p>Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>